


Melodramático

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Yuu creía que su historia de amor con Akira era un filme que ambos dirigían, pero en verdad cada uno tenía su propio proyecto. Yuu, un supercorte donde dejó de lado los negativos y repitió hasta el cansancio los buenos momentos. Y, Akira, una película muda y grabada en primera persona.No había forma que ambos filmes pudieran unirse.
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE)
Kudos: 2





	Melodramático

**Author's Note:**

> Supercut: técnica de edición de video que realiza un compilado de secciones breves de distintos videos donde se observan clichés, mismas acciones, frases, escenas, etc. En múltiples ocasiones, es usado como un recurso cómico o satírico.

El café se había enfriado, pero Yuu insistía en sostenerlo en sus manos, tan inertes como sus pupilas. Parecían dos piezas de porcelana cubiertas de resina. De no ser por su necesidad de parpadear para humectar sus ojos, el joven hubiese tenido la apariencia de una muñeca, o un maniquí. Uno muy gastado y cuyo cabello lucían tan estropeado como una peluca olvidada y que sólo se saca para ciertas celebraciones.

Volvió a parpadear, y una lágrima cayó sobre su café. La salinidad de la misma hubiese pasado desapercibida, pero Yuu no tenía intenciones de beber realmente su desayuno. Si Akira estuviera, se habría dado la razón una vez más sobre otro de sus defectos: dejar que el té o café siempre se le enfriaran y, por ende, nunca acabarlo.

Akira era muy bueno enrostrándole a Yuu sus manías, las cuales, el moreno conocía a destajo, pues ¿quién mejor que él para saber en qué era pésimo? Dejar que los brebajes calientes se enfriaran por descuido era uno de sus cientos de defectos. Entre otros, estaba el dejar la ropa húmeda en la lavadora, ensuciarse mientras comía, querer llevarse cada gato callejero que encontraba en su camino a casa y no responder mensajes por semanas.

Pero, más que todo lo anterior, Yuu tenía un defecto que era útil para Akira, y por lo mismo, jamás le recriminaba por ello: intentar a como dé lugar ver lo positivo en cada circunstancia difícil, por muy jodida que esta fuera.

Y, eso era precisamente lo que Yuu se encontraba haciendo en ese momento. Con su café frío, su cabellera sucia y sin lavar, su bata de hace dos días y sus ojos que por fin bajaron la mirada a su tazón cuando una tercera lagrima pareció caer dentro de él. Su habilidad, le hizo crear una especie de compilación de todos los momentos felices que él y su ex pareja habían vivido durante un año de relación.

Las mismas escenas, las mismas frases y las mismas acciones, repitiéndose una y otra vez en la cabeza revuelta de Yuu. Un mecanismo que había adoptado, cada vez que él y Akira discutían y se veía en la situación de tener que decidir si seguía con él o no.

Una de las escenas que solía descartarse de esa antología, era la discusión que tuvieron en el automóvil de Akira, luego de que ambos volvieran de la discoteca. Akira aún no giraba la llave de su carro para encenderlo. Tanto él como Yuu se encontraban silentes en el asiento de conductor y copiloto.

—¿Estás molesto?

Esa pregunta siempre lograba sacar de quicio a Yuu ¿No había sido lo suficientemente evidente con su silencio, brazos cruzados y expresión seria? ¡Era todo lo contrario a como solía ser con su novio y el resto del mundo habitualmente!

Yuu se giró a Akira, con un gesto mezcla de incredulidad y exasperación.

—Imagino que es otra de tus pésimas bromas —exhaló, y volvió la vista al frente con una sonrisa sarcástica. 

Se encontraban detenidos a unas cuantas cuadras de la discoteca.

—¡No! ¡De verdad quiero saberlo! Te has puesto raro de la nada desde que saludé a Ruki y...

Yuu levantó los brazos en el aire y le aplaudió a Akira con exageración.

—¡BINGO! ¡PUNTO PARA TI, AKIRA! Vaya, y yo que pensaba que te tardarías un poco más.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable cuando te enojas? —encendió el automóvil, intentando distraerse en el camino.

A Yuu le daba la impresión de que estaba escapando de él de un forma bastante infantil e inútil, pues Akira le tenía a menos de un metro de distancia. Le recordaba a los niños pequeños cuando se llevaban las manos a ambos oídos para no oír las pesadeces que sus compañeros les decían para molestarle.

¿Tan molestas eran sus quejas? ¿Sus emociones? Ofendido y con un nudo comenzando a formarse en su garganta, Yuu apagó la radio que seguro ayudaba a Akira a ignorarle de mejor manera bajo una melodía que el rubio ni siquiera disfrutaba.

—No es justo —fue todo lo que salió de los labios del moreno, al sentir que las lágrimas poco a poco brotaban de sus oscuros ojos.

Un gemido que Yuu intentó contener, hizo a Akira mirarle por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar que, efectivamente, su novio se había puesto a llorar con una mano cubriendo su boca. Con la vista en el camino una vez más, resopló con hartazgo. El corazón de Yuu se quebró un poquito más. Estaba seguro que lo había oído y sentido dentro de su pecho.

—¡Sólo lo saludé! ¿Qué carajos, Yuu? ¿Tampoco puedo saludar a mis antiguos amigos de la escuela?

—Es tu ex novio.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Han pasado más de diez años!

—¡Tu ex novio que me humillaba a diario en la escuela!

Entonces, Akira pareció comprender un poco más la situación, y la molestia de Yuu. Ciertamente, no recordaba tales eventos. En ese entonces, se encontraba demasiado preocupado de participar del equipo de básquetbol y divertirse con sus amistades como para tomar atención a quienes escapaban de ese estrecho círculo.

—Yuu, Ruki sólo te puso un par de apodos, no es para tanto...

—Tú qué sabes. Llegaste en preparatoria —se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana.

Yuu se mordía el labio, intentando controlar sus lágrimas, pero cuán difícil era cuando la persona que más amaba en el mundo parecía no entenderle en lo absoluto. Peor aún, no quería entenderlo. Y eso dolía cien veces más.

El coche se detuvo en un semáforo, y Akira aprovechó aquella pausa para tomar una de las manos de Yuu y acariciarla con la suya.

—Lo siento. No tenía idea de que su presencia te hacía sentir tan mal —sus palabras hicieron que el moreno girara su rostro para mirarle, lentamente—. Pero, Ruki y yo somos amigos. Disfruto mucho de su amistad, y no me gustaría perderla.

Yuu recordó la mirada y ese cínico abrazo que Ruki le dio cuando vio a ambos en la discoteca. El equivalente al beso de Judas en inverso, porque hace años que Ruki le había traicionado sin otro motivo más que desear sentirse superior al joven de piel ligeramente más morena que el japonés habitual.

Se sintió un cobarde cuando tuvo que escapar de Akira y Ruki, escondiéndose en ese sucio cubículo donde ni siquiera podía sentarse. Apoyó su espalda y cabeza en la pared del minúsculo espacio, escuchando la música a la lejanía y como si él se hundiera cada vez más en agua. Pero sólo las suelas de sus zapatos se encontraban húmedas de sólo dios sabía qué líquidos.

—Ruki dijo que siempre fuiste melodramático —continuó Akira, con las manos una vez más en el manubrio para salir de esa intersección en segundos. Rió, compartiendo el pensamiento de su novio de la preparatoria—. Pero que le caías bien, dentro de todo. Incluso nos invitó a la playa a los dos.

¿Era verdad lo que Yuu oía? Ciertamente, Akira no entendía nada. Hasta la fecha, Yuu se preguntaba si el rubio se hacía el tonto o verdaderamente no entendía. Podría seguir haciendo conjeturas, pero ya estaba harto de ello.

Estaba harto de ambivalencias.

—Detestas la playa —masculló el moreno, recordando todas aquellas ocasiones en que Akira evitó visitar su pueblo natal porque su familia vivía literalmente a metros del mar.

Pero, bastaba que Ruki apareciera de un segundo a otro en su vida para que Akira reconsiderara sus preferencias.

—No es tan así.

La luz verde reemplazó a la roja, y Yuu lo tomó como un semáforo peatonal. Abrió la puerta del coche de su novio y salió de él.

—Eres un jodido mentiroso —dijo acercándose a la puerta, antes de cerrarla con furia y comenzar a caminar a casa.

Yuu abrazó su cuerpo, frotando las manos sobre sus brazos para darse un poco más de calor. Las miradas lascivas en medio de la noche solían traerle sin cuidado cuando se encontraba junto a Akira. Le gustaba sentirse protegido por él, e incluso, visto como un trofeo. Un caramelo que quienes observaban, jamás probarían.

Ahora, se sentía solo, desamparado. La calle en la que se encontraban era de una única dirección, por lo que Akira sólo pudo seguir el curso de esta. Quizá le iba a seguir. Quizá iba a doblar en alguna calle para pedirle que se subiera al coche nuevamente, y pudieran conversar.

O quizá tendría que quitarse a un tipo borracho de encima que intentó darle un beso en su camino hasta encontrar un taxi.

Quizá terminaría con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y su departamento se sentiría más solitario que nunca.

Quizá, iba siendo momento de que Yuu dejara de hacer _supercuts_ en su cabeza sobre los buenos momentos que él y Akira habían vivido, y comenzara a considerar los negativos. Aquellas cintas de color marrón y cuyos rostros lucían casi demoníacos, delatando que no todo era tan perfecto como Yuu se obligaba a sí mismo a creer.

En su mente él había hecho todo bien.

Contestó el teléfono a Akira, quien tardó un poco más en llegar a la base de su edificio. Yuu se encontraba lavando las copas de vino que habían usado la noche anterior mientras veían una película juntos. Los días pasaban volando cuando se dedicaba a las labores del hogar. Mas, esa noche en particular parecía eterna y de nunca acabar.

—No quiero pelear contigo —dijo Akira en su llamada, ablandando el herido corazón de Yuu, quien, ciertamente, tampoco quería pelear más con su amado—. Déjame subir para que hablemos.

Ingenuo, Yuu asintió, como si Akira pudiese verlo en ese momento, hecho un ovillo contra el refrigerador. El mismo que contaba la relación de ambos sin altibajos, ni peleas, ni gritos, ni decepciones. Sólo imágenes felices que celebraban lo mucho que ambos se amaban y vivían para estar con el otro.

Akira subió hasta su departamento y Yuu le abrió. Bastaron dos segundos para que el moreno se volviera débil ante la figura de su novio. Le deseó más que nunca antes. Deseaba esos labios chocando con los suyos, así como sus fuertes manos sostenerle de la cintura para elevarlo y hacerlo encajar sobre él.

No hablaron, pero Yuu no dejaba de sentir las palabras atrapadas en su garganta, callándolo e impidiéndole verbalizar cualquier otra cosa que no fuese lo que tanto quería decirle a Akira mientras este le hacía el amor. Que era un tarado, un insensible, que cualquier persona con una pizca de empatía no habría saludado y encima establecido una conversación tan animosa con una de las personas que más daño le había hecho a su pareja.

Que le dolía que no pudiera ver más allá de sus narices, y que pensara que Yuu estaba armando escándalo por nada.

Pero, sobre todo, quería decirle, con todas sus fuerzas, que no era un melodramático. Sólo era un ser humano, sintiente e imperfecto, que no tenía por qué ocultar sus emociones para no incomodarle a él ni nadie.

Una bofetada fue lo que Akira recibió en vez de un beso cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Mientras las respiraciones de la pareja ya no podían coordinarse.

—No quiero verte más.

Akira notó la letal decisión en ojos de Yuu, nunca antes vista en los constantemente cristalinos ojos del moreno. Hubiese querido protestar, o agregar algo más para sentir que no era él, sino Yuu quien estaba perdiendo, pero ¿qué habría conseguido además de enojarlo aún más?

Akira tomó sus ropas y se vistió. Ninguno dejó de mirar al otro durante todo el tiempo que le tomó a Akira salir de casa de Yuu. Incluso, este último le acompañó hasta la sala, le abrió la puerta y le dijo "adiós".

En su cabeza, Yuu había hecho todo bien. Había dado todo para que la relación funcionara. Mas, no dependía únicamente de una sola parte, y aún estaba intentando de acomodar esa revelación en su cabeza. Mientras sostenía su café frío en ambas manos, casi ocultas en las mangas de su bata. Una bata que no era suya, sino que de Akira, quien probablemente no se acordaría que la había dejado allí.

Al día siguiente de dicha discusión, Akira fue por sus cosas con el mismo silencio que caracterizó el último encuentro de ambos. Lo que podría haber sido una violenta y atolondrada ráfaga de pasión durante la madrugada, se transformó en un encuentro monótono en donde la participación de Yuu pasó a tener un papel secundario. Mientras Akira parecía dirigir una película en primera persona.

¿Qué más daba si era Yuu o Ruki a quien enfocara aquella cámara? De cualquier manera, Akira contaba la historia, comprendiéndola bajo su perspectiva.

Al final, lo que Yuu pensó que era un filme dirigido por ambos, se trató nada más que un _supercut_ que sólo él hizo de su relación con Akira. Rescataba lo bueno, lo repetía en un eterno _loop_ para justificarse seguir con él. A pesar de que Akira no entendiera sus sentimientos, pensara que eran una exageración y prefiriese evitar el conflicto por sobre todas las cosas.

Era momento de dejar de fingir que se bebería la mitad de esas tazas con café frío. Quitaría las fotografías de la comedia romántica que él mismo organizó escena por escena en su refrigerador. Lo único que conservaría, sería aquella bata que, claramente lavaría. Al igual que su cabello y resto de su cuerpo, después de más de dos días de ser incapaz de meterse bajo la ducha.

Aún era muy pronto para volverse el director y personaje principal de la película de su propia vida. Sin embargo, Yuu sabía que por algo debía comenzar. Y si ese algo era haberle quitado su cámara a Akira para tomar control de la grabación, e iniciando una nueva cinta, era un progreso. Pequeño, pero progreso al fin y al cabo.

Yuu salió de la ducha restregando sus negros cabellos con una toalla, cuando se encontró con un mensaje en su teléfono de Akira.

_"¿Cómo estás, bebé? ¿Te parece si nos juntamos a aclarar las cosas? He aprendido mucho del otro día. Prometo dejarte hablar todo lo que quieras esta vez, sin cuestionarte"_

Las piernas del moreno flaquearon. Tuvo que sentarse en la cama para respirar con normalidad tras un suspiro que le arrebató el aire, y quizá también, las ganas de seguir con su progreso.

Las visiones, los clichés, los besos, las salidas y todo lo rosa de su relación con Akira, volvía a hacerse manifiesto en la forma del tan conocido _supercut_ de ambos ¿Qué tanto era lo que Akira contribuía realmente? Además, por supuesto de desestabilizar a Yuu cada vez que este intentaba dar un paso adelante, o al costado.

Quizá entonces podía sentir que el amor de Akira le envolvía como lazos de seda. Como la misma bata que Akira había dejado a propósito para que Yuu le recordara cuando se encontraran separados uno del otro.

Quizá aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirse más indignado que enamorado.

Lo único que tenía claro entonces, era que lo que le ataba a Akira no era más que un _supercut_ de ambos. Una sátira a una supuesta relación perfecta. Incluso, escenas de una _sitcom_ con risas de fondo, forzadas, cuando Yuu no hallaba la gracia a su situación. 

—No estoy de buenas ahora, Akira —dijo en un mensaje de voz—. Tal vez otro día.

Yuu se echó sobre la cama, desnudo y con sus cabellos húmedos. Disfrutó de la preocupación de Akira, pero no era suficiente. 

Ya no iba a conformarse con ser un actor de reparto ni un elemento cómico en la vida de su pareja.

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré principalmente en "Supercut" y "Sober II" de Lorde.


End file.
